Fey Heart
by Are.you.okay.Annie
Summary: Summer's mom has died, and her fey father is absent. She decides to go to the Nevernever to find him, but once there, she gets caught up in a big problem. The world is dying, and so is her. If she doesn't find the antidote, everything will cease to exist. Of course nothing would be easy for Robin Goodfellow's daughter. Kierran/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know the first chapters aren't so good, but, c'mon, gotta finish what you started! I promise it gets interesting later. ;D**

**_Disclaimer: _The characters (except for Summer and Fangs and ... other) belong to Julie, she is a total genius! Hopefull I will be able to portray them as she did, more or less. =D  
**

**I REARRANGED THE CHAPTERS SO THAT THEY'RE LONGER. CHAPTERS 13 AND 14 WILL REMAIN EMPTY UNTIL I FILL THEM UP WITH NEXT ONES.**

**ONE MORE THING REVIEW!**

* * *

_This is deppresing _I thought as I took a look of the people around me. Mom didn't like black, she had always been a vivid and colorfoul person.

We were gathered all listening to father Mark talk about losing our loved ones and how we should pray God for their souls, weep a little and then move on. But, could I do that? Nope, It wasn't that easy.

How could I? If I had had none other than my Mom for the last six years of my life. Dad had left us when I was twelve, he had his reasons.

I just wanted to scream. Most of these people had always been talking behind Mom's back, it was really annoying that they were here.

My jeans and simple black T-shirt didn't match with what everyone else wore, but I was sure Mom wouldn't have minded, so neither did I. She was diagnosed with lung cancer two years ago, but it had been too late for her.

_If only Dad was here... _I snorted at myself, Dad? Dad must be enjoying his life somewhere. I had no one, Geez, I didn't even have friends. My condition didn't allow me to have them, and I preferred to be left alone.

As soon as the whole thing was over, I fled back home. There were a lot of things that needed to be done before the social worker came tomorrow. The plan was to show her I could manage to survive the next two months without foster parents.

_Here we go._

I was in the attic, rummaging through boxes and boxes of memories, toys, books and dust. The point was to get rid of as much as possible. I knelt and started classifying.

After hours of digging in the pile of trash I found it.

The only photo I had of my Dad.

We had been in the park, and he was trying to teach me how to make a flower grow with my Summer glamour. Which was funny because my name was Summer -Mom's idea.

I ran hand over it. He didn't look fatherly, he looked like an older brother. His physical appearance was that of a seventeen-old boy, with bright red hair and green eyes, like me.

My father was quite famous in his world. Of course he was, he was Robin Goodfellow, Oberon's jester, aka Puck.

I sat down with the photograph on my lap. What was I going to do now with my life? I would graduate from high school, and then what? I was invisible, whether I wanted it or not. I had no friends, and that hadn't bothered me before, but without Mom, I realized I was totaally alone.

That's when I made my decision, I had nothing to live for here -as deppresive as that sounded -but I could find him, I could find him and then...

_Yeah, and then what genius? He will smirk, tell a joke and you will be a happy family again? Don't think so._

_It's worth trying._

I took the photo and ran to my room.

I grabbed my backpack and emptied it from my school books, I filled it with energy bars, water, two knives from the kitchen, and three totems -Dad had explained me how they worked -which I figured would come in handy if I was in trouble. Fey loved to trade.

I left the house, and though I intended this to be a short visit. I had the feeling I wasn't returning back.

* * *

"Fangs, Hey" I waved to the owner of "Magic Tatoos" who also happened to own a portal to the Nevernever.

"Summer, kid! How you doin'? I heard about your mom, sorry." He was just a couple of years older than me, but he was like a father to me, only not too much. He was a half-blood too.

"I'm fine. I came because I need a favor, I want to use the portal"

He blinked several times and cleared his throat. "I... don't know S, you know I'd help you but we're being watched fromthe other side..."

"Then make it a bargain, I'll give you a totem."

He _did _as if he was thinking about it. "Okay, but be careful." This is what I meant by _not to much._

He guided me to the back of the store, to the basement, where there was a door.

"Sure you want to do this?"

"Yep " I gave him one of the totems I had brought with me.

He ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Your mother would kill me if she was alive" Fangs muttered.

I laughed "Probably."

He opened the door, and with a final wave, I stepped through it.

* * *

**If you like this story, vote for it on the fandom awards UFO (the iron fey series fandom)! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and I my jaw dropped to the floor when I took in my surroundings. _I did it, I am in the Nevernever._

I looked to my left, trees; to my right, more trees. What the hell had I been thinking? That I would just come here and Dad would be there waiting for me with his arms open? Who knew how big was this... forest? Which way did I have to go?

_Okay, don't panic, step by step you'll have to get somewhere eventually. _

I started walking straight ahead, keeping a careful eye on the trees. This was the fey world, one never knows what could be lurking in the shadows ready to jump at me and rip my head off. Okay, I knew I was probably being overly paranoid but man that I was scared! My little bravado moment... gone. Reality was sinking in.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a noise near. Gulp. I took the kitchen knives from my backpack, fortunately I had made sure they were sharp enought to kick someone's ass, and took a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" I asked trying to keep my voice stable.

No answer.

I continued walking, but keeping a wary eye over my shoulder. I was sure I was being followed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

It was getting dark, and if I didn't want to be the dinner of some scary creature then I should hurry and find some place to hide.

I came to a stop again when the woods were no longer made of... wood. They glinted, they seemed to be made of... iron? _Can't be_

Dad had told me about the Iron Realm, I had believed him but actually seeing it was another thing. The Iron Queen was my father's best friend, maybe she could help me find him. I felt a weight lift from me, now I had some sense of as where to go.

"Who are you?" asked someone sharply beside me. That's when I noticed the sword that was pressed to my neck.

_Crap._

"That's none of your business" I replied taking a few steps back.

"It is. You are in the Iron Realm, why are you here? Who are you?" The man repeated.

My arms ached to lift the knives to his throat but I kept them at my sides. Maybe this guy could help me. He didn't look as menacing as I thought Fey would be. In fact, he looked quite human, but his pointed ears and flawless features gave him away.

He kept the sword aimed at me. "My name is Summer. I need to speak to the Queen." I said, unfazed.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Did Oberon send you?"

Of course he would assume I belonged to the Summer Court. "No, I came her on my own. Please, it's important"

He sighed. "Okay, but if you try something, I'll kill you"

"Way to be kind to visitors" I muttered.

A side of his mouth quirked a little. "I'm Kierran by the way" He added lowering his strange sword.

"Nice to meet you"

Kierran didn't sheathe his weapon, but at least he didn't have it directed at me anymore.

"It's this way"

* * *

Kierran had been silent all the way to the castle, I didn't mind, I was too busy looking at everything. A lot of creatures passed by us and always stopped to bow to Kierran before continuing their path. Some threw interested glances at me, and it made my skin crawl.

When we finally got to it, another human-like faery greeted us, but he was all... iron. I looked at Kierran from the corner of my eye, he was gorgeous, but he wasn't iron, he had normal skin like me, I wondered what his skin would feel like...

_What the hell?_

"She is here to speak to the Queen, Glitch" said Kierran. Glitch nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

Kierran trailed in silence behind us. They guided me down a long corridor buzzing with activity. I tried not to stare at every creature that passed by us, but it was hard not to.

We reached a circular room with a imponent throne in which a blond-haired girl dressed in jeans and a t-shirt was seated.

I grinned, it was just as my father had described her. I also noticed her knight, Prince Ash from the Winter Court. He was very good-looking, he and Kierran were quite alike...

Then it hit me. I examined Kierran's face and then Ash's.

"You're the prince?"I whispered accusingly.

"Yep."

"You could've told me that"

"I didn't want to."

This was the Iron Prince, son of the legendary Iron Queen and her knight, Prince Ash from the Winter Court.

Glitch indicated me to step forward. I did, so as Kierran.

"Mother."

Meghan frowned at him. "You shouldn't have been wandering around the wyldwood on your own Kierran, how many times I've told you?"

Ash just lookes at him as if saying: _I told you buddy._

I coughed and the rulers of the Iron Realm turned their attention to me. Meghan widened her eyes and looked at Ash who mouthed: "I know"

"My name is Summer. I'm half fey, daughter of Robin Goodfellow. I'm here because I need to find my father"

The Queen gasped. "It's dangerous for you to be here. You were alone out there?"

"She was with me" stepped in Kierran.

I glared at him. "Sure, when you were pointing me with a sword"

Ash shook his head with a smirk.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is Elysium at the Summer court, we could take you there but... it's too dangerous, with the Winter there too..." said Ash.

"Please... my mother is dead... I don't plan on staying, I just need to see him"

Meghan and Ash exchanged a look.

"Why don't you stay here for the night and tomorrow morning we'll tell you, okay?" offered Meghan.

_Good enough. _"Okay" I nodded.

Meghan smiled at me and hopped off her throne. "Come, I'll show you your room"


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked several times. The light from outside entered through the window and casted an eerie shadow over my bedroom._ Strange dream _I thought.

Someone was knocking the door.

"Yes?" I said from the bed, not wanting to stand up.

"It's me, Meghan"

I scrambled out of my bed and hurried to open the door. Meghan was dressed in some blue pijamas and had a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"I brought you something to wear for the Elysium" She grinned.

I let her in. "_Thanks_"

I was going to Elysium.

* * *

_Once in there I'll look for him, tell him, try to convince him to come with me, go home. Search, tell, convince, go home. It's easy._

I looked myself in the full-lenght mirror in the corner of the room. The strappless light green dress came all the way to my knees with tiny flowers entwined in the fabric.

"It looks really good in you" praised Meghan.

"Thanks." I turned to her "Yours is amazing, it's so... queen-like"

She grimaced. "It's beautiful but this thing it's like five tons" Her blonde hair fell like a pale golden cascade down her back, while mine was a messy mass of red curls. I liked them, they reminded me of Mom.

"Do you really think he'll be there?" I asked her.

"I'm sure he'll be there, it's mandatory, so don't worry. Now come, the guys are waiting outside"

Sure enough, Ash and Kierran were standing beside Glitch who looked ready to go. They were laughing. My eyebrows rose to the point of almost reaching my hairline. That bitter Iron prince was laughing? I knew I had only met her the day before, but during that time he hadn't laughed at all. I shrugged inwardly, that wasn't my problem.

Ash approached Megan when he saw her, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Beautiful my Queen"

She circled his waist with her arms and giggled. "And you are very handsome my Knight"

I avoided looking at them, I felt like an intruder. Instead, my gaze settled on Kierran, he was dressed with formal princely clothes and was looking directly at me slightly open-mouthed.

"Hey prince, you're drooling" He closed his mouth and glared at me.

"I am not"

I shrugged. "If you say so..."

"Alright, ready?" asked Meghan when she finished making out with Ash.

Ash put a hand on Kierran's shoulder. "Remember what I told you" he warned him. Kierran just nodded and glared at me again.

Glitch helped me into the carriage and we left to Elysium.

* * *

_Search, tell, convince, go home. __Search, tell, convince, go home._ I repeated to myself while I walked with my arm hooked into Kierran's to the Summer's courtyard.

Hungry gazes followed us, it seemed the Winter court was already here, and they were the worst of all, at least with the Summer ones I could pretend they were good. But the Winter faery, they did nothing to hide their true nature. They gave me the creeps.

I hadn't noticed I had been squeezing Kierran's arm until he said: "It's okay, they won't harm you. You're with us."

The Queen and her consort were ahead of us, it was a beautiful sight, they were so regal. They entered first and were received by the Summer rulers, Oberon and Titania. I felt suddenly shy, I mean, my name was _Summer _what would they think about that?

I searched with my eyes the whole place, I couldn't see him.

"Oh, and you've brought Kierran this time" said Oberon delightfully. He had long silver hair and a beautifully carved robe that screamed _King. _"and who's his companion?" he asked eyeing me curiously.

"I'm...-" A loud crash interrupted me at mid-sentence, followed by very colorfoul cursing that would make even Fangs proud.

A redhead guy ran towards us pushing dancing couples aside, and I saw why, he had apparently pissed off a bunch of trolls.

"He hasn't changed a bit" I muttered clutching Kierran's hand. He stilled for a moment but then relaxed.

The guy paused before his kings and bowed. "Your Majesties" Then he turned with a huge grin to Meghan. "Hey Princess" and to Ash "Iceboy"

The trolls backed when they saw him talking with us. _Nice move._

Ash rolled his eyes. "There's someone who wanted to see you Goodfellow"

"Who, my dear snowflake, wants to see me?"

I dragged Kierran with me and stood where he could see me. "Me"


	4. Chapter 4

Dad blinked several times before seeming able to articulate a word. "Summer?"

Oberon raised an eyebrow."Summer? You named your daughter _Summer_?" I could no longer hear the music or see the frenetic dances going on, my mind was completely focused on the man before me.

"It was mom's idea" I replied. Oberon smiled pleasantly but it looked strained, fake.

"It's a beautiful name" everyone let out the breath they had been holding, including me. It seemed the King didn't mind me having that name. It was a relief because I liked it.

Kieran's taut muscles relaxed. The hand that was not being clutched by me was gripping the hilt of his sword. I wondered what had put him like that.

"Am I interrupting something? I can't help feeling a little left out" complained a bitter voice.

The Winter Queen came into view scowling at Meghan and Ash's intertwined hands.

"Ah, Mab" exclaimed Oberon "We will join you in a second" He looked at my father and sighed "Don't let her know"

Titania watched me maliciously. "We should keep the half-breed, I'm sure then we wouldn't have so many problems with him" I put on my best poker face and stared unblinkingly at the bitchy Queen. She wasn't going to intimidate me just by calling me a _half breed._

"She isn't going anywhere" Meghan stepped in "She's under_ my_ protection. Kierran" She nodded at him.

"See you later your Majesties" He pulled me aside and motioned to Dad to follow him.

We walked in silence out of the courtyard, where there were less curious faeries.

I let go of Kierran's support. He looked at me confused. "I need to speak to him alone"

I hadn't seen my father in six years, and this guy made it difficult for me to concentrate on the important stuff.

His jaw tensed. "Okay, I'll be near" He stalked off to the entrance of the palace.

Dad scrathced his forehead. "You must hate me, and Oberon's going to kill me."

"I don't. I'm just really pissed off"

He grinned. "I think I deserve it" _Yep, you do._

"Mom's dead" I blurted. His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath.

I didn't know why I had said it just like that, but I wanted him to know. To know I needed him. I needed my father.

"I should've been there for you, I'm sorry" It was the first time I had seen him take something seriously.

"I assume you wouldn't consider coming back, right?" I asked with a hint of hope. I didn't honestly think he would come with me, but it didn't hurt asking.

He lowered his head. "I don't think the boss will let me. But then, I never do what he says..." Dad sighed. "It will be difficult, though. You know because the iron..."

"Oh" I had forgotten that. There were a lot of reasons why him living in the mortal Realm would be a bad idea, each of them popped into my mind at that moment, and the feeling of failure made my heart sink. "it's okay"

Dad pulled me into an embrace. "I'm really sorry, Summer" he chuckled "This is so messed up, I look like a teenager and so do you"

I laughed. "Yeah"

We laughed until my stomach started hurting.

"So, what now?" I asked.

He put an arm over my shoulders "We enjoy the party"

I danced with my father two songs, then Kierran took over.

"Seems like everything is okay"

He spun me around. "Yep" I paid no attention to the curious glances from the faeries around us. "Why are you suddenly so protective? I thought you didn't like me"

He pulled me closer. "Father told me to protect you, that it was important, so that's what I'm doing"

I felt disapointed, for some reason I had thought he truly cared for me at least a little, guess I was wrong. _Well, life moves on._

"Good" Was what I said.

A slow song came on and Kierran led. It was hard to be mad at him being so close. This guy was totally messing up with my hormones.

I rested my head on his shoulder and let the music and his arms, guide me.

"You don't like that, do you?" I asked casually.

"What?"

"Being my babysitter"

"I don't -"

"It's okay. I don't mind, I wouldn't either" I felt him sigh but he kept quiet, just singing softly in my ear.

Too soon, the song came to an end, and someone tapped Kierran's shoulder. "Excuse me, Prince, I think it's my turn"

I raised my head. A guy a little shorter than Kierran with sand-colored hair was standing there. And he wanted to dance with me.

Kierran eyed him suspiciously.

"Kierran, it's just a dance" I stepped out of his arms. He frowned.

"C'mon man. She'll be just fine."

The guy put his hands on my hips and we started dancing. "So, you're Summer, aren't ya? Goodfellow's daughter?"

"Wow, news travel fast here" I muttered.

He chuckled "Yes" We swayed around the dance floor for a while.

Someone in the back of my mind was telling me something was off about the whole situation but pushed it back, not wanting to start worrying over nonsenses.

I heard the guy whistle and then I felt a sting on my neck. I brought my hand to it and felt it wet. When I looked at my hand, I saw it was blood.

"What the -"

The world did cartwheels and I lost my balance. The floor wasn't where it was supposed to be, the air was cold, it was freezing me, which was absurd since I was at the Summer Court.

Voices were only beeps to my ears.

"It was a dart!" Was the last thing I understood before drifting off.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's kind of fast-paced, one of my problems is that I don't add too much details, I'll try to fix that in the next chapters... and thanks for the reviews. I'm usually doing my homework when I write so that's why I can't really focus but I'll try to do it better now =D**


	5. Chapter 5

_The old lady looked at me attentively, her skin was dark and it contrasted with her mercury eyes._

_"Daddy why awe we hee?" I asked Dad who was clutching my hand like would never let go._

_He knelt before me and kissed my forehead. "I love you Summer, I didn't have a choice"_

_I frowned"What awe yu tawking awbout Dad?"_

_I had fallen asleep while he was reading me a story and then, when I woke up, we were in a beautiful forest, where the colors were bright and vivid. I didn't understand why Dad was so worried. The lady didn't seem bad..._

_"Who is she?" I pointed to the lady that was now sitting on the grass._

_"She is a friend, she won't harm you, okay?" He turned to her "okay?"_

_Her voice reached me like a melodic tune coming from a piano. "I won't do her any harm Robin Goddfellow. I just want to assure my survival"_

_"Mother Earth, she's my only daughter. Please, just..."_

_Her face hardened. "No, we made a deal, faery."_

_Daddy nodded soberly and hugged me one more time._

_The strange lady motioned for me to sit beside her, and I did._

_"What's your name, child?"_

_"Summer"_

_She smiled sweetly and put her hand on my heart._

_"Summer, even though your appearance will be a human one, from now on, your heart will always remain fey. Your blood is the Earth's blood, its roots and yours are entwined. If something happens to me, you'll be the one to bring life to the world again. Now, go child, we shall se again soon"_


	6. Chapter 6

Something warm touched my arm and I my eyes snapped open. I lifted my hand to my neck, where I still felt a stinging pain. "Geez what happened?"

I became aware of the crowd surrounding me. The rulers of the Nevernever were arguing, Kierran and Ash were grabbing the guy I had been dancing with before and Dad, Dad was holding my hand. I realized the music had stopped.

"Dad? What happened?" He grimaced.

"Someone threw a poisoned dart at you"

This kept getting better. I felt tired, I just wanted to go home and sleep. Was that too much to ask? It had been worth it, coming here and seeing Dad, but I definetely hadn't expected this.

I tried to stand up, but my legs were wobbly. The rest of the faeries were watching me like a hawk would watch a mouse. I shivered.

"Poisoned? I don't feel sick, and I'm not dead -"

"But you will be soon" A bored voice came out of nowhere.

Meghan, Mab, Oberon and Titania inmediately interrupted their talk. Their faces lit up in recognition.

"Grim!" Meghan smiled delightfully.

"Hi fur ball" Dad greeted him with a smirk.

A huge cat with grey fur and golden gaze rested near my feet. "Hello." He licked his paw.

"What are you doing here cait sith?" Ash asked, positioning himself beside Meghan, taking a protective stance.

"This will be good. Every time he makes an appearance, it's because there's a war or because he's going to collect a favor" Dad muttered.

The cat glared at him. "We could chat all day or we could save your daughter, who only has a week left of life "

I gaped at him. _Did he just say "a week"? _"Excuse me, a week? Why a week?"

"Because that's the time it takes for the poison to spread, when it does," he looked at my Dad "all the Nevernever will die with her"

Was it just me or the whole space went silence?

"What do you mean cat?" Oberon spoke with a demanding voice that gave no option rather than anwering.

"Goodfellow knows" was his simple reply. "When you are finished, call me" He evaporated, and for a moment I thought I had just imagined the whole thing.

Dad shifted and helped me stand up "We should talk about that in private"

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Mom was dying so you made a deal with Mother Earth, that you would give her your firstborn child" We were in the Summer's court throne room. I was beyond confused. If that was true then why had Mom died anyway?

Kierran guessed my thoughts. "Maybe she healed her then, but the sickness returned"

"But that's not -"

"Fair? Faery contracts aren't fair" Oberon said thoughtfully.

"I didn't think it would that would really happen..." Dad sighed and threw his head back "Arghh, she was so sick, I just wanted to make 'er better..."

"It's okay, Dad, I understand that"

"So," Mab stepped in "Mother Earth gave her some of her power, that means the half-breed is linked to the Earth. I don't understand what that has to do with us" she spat.

"It has to do everything with us" Meghan whispered "It doesn't just refer to the Mortal Realm, also the Nevernever, the wyldwood would spoil..."

"Do you know who did this? Was it that guy?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, it was him, but I don't think it was his idea." replied Kierran.

"Bring him in" Titania ordered cluthing her hands. She was pretty nervous.

The faery refused to talk at first, but then Ash threatened him, and that was it.

"It was an Iron faery"

"I knew it" Mab yelled. "I knew you had something going on! You wanted to destroy the other Courts to be the only one left standing" She snorted "Since it's only the nature what would be involved, you thought you would get rid of us!"

"That's enough" snapped Ash "We will find a way of fixing this"

Meghan nodded, running a hand over her forehead. "If it was an Iron faery we will find out who was it and see he's properly punished"

"We must find a cure" Kierran moved to stand at my side. How had this happened to me? I planned to be home by now!

"At last, someone who has common sense" Grimalkin appeared suddenly, startling us. "Who will come then?"

"I'm going" Dad and I said at the same time.

I wasn't going to sit down and wait for my death, I wanted to do something useful.

Meghan looked at Ash. I could see the silent conflict, they wanted to help, but she had a Realm to take care of, and he was her knight, he could not leave her behind, it was the two, or none.

"I'll go" Kierran volunteered. What the hell had gotten into him? Yesterday he was... well, not like this.

I folded my arms over my chest. "You don't have to go if you don't want to"

He looked back at the faery lying on the floor. I had a pang of guilt, the guy was following some other's order, who knew why. I doubted it had been an Iron fey. During my stay there -a few hours- I had noticed their loyalty to the Queen, they seemed happy as long as they had someone to lead them.

"I want to" His words caused me goosebumps. He was the type of guy the girls of my high school would die for, the type any girl would die for. And he was going to come. _This is just great._

The cat nodded. "Very well, this task will be hard enough, I would appreciate if your majesties allowed us free pass through the Realms, for the Nevernever's sake"

All heads turned to the Winter Queen. She raised her chin. "Just for this time. I give my word none of my fey will harm you" I laughed inwardly, _Those words must have hurt her._

Oberon and Titania nodded, showing their agreement.

They went outside to calm down everyobody and to make the party continue. Mab flashed us an icy glare and trailed behind them. The Ice Queen was an interesting person.

Meghan waited until they were out. Her face was contorted in anguish; her royal facade, down. "I'm so sorry Summer, but I can't go, if someone from my Court caused all this then I have to figure out who he is..."

"I understand, don't worry" It had been my decision to come here in first place, so I'd just have to suck it up.

"Anything else you need?" She asked. I wondered what was the hidden story behind Meghan and my Dad, he had told me about her, but never abouthim _and her._

I thought about it for a moment. "What about a pair of iron daggers?" A smile tugged at my lips, yeah, daggers would do.

Kierran cocked an eyebrow. "Sure you know how to use them?"

"Bring your sword one day and I'll show you princeling"

Dad laughed. "That's my girl"

"Oh please" Grim grumbled "Time is running"

"I'll have them made inmediately" Meghan assured. When I was a child, Dad used to practise with me, of course just with twiggs, but once, he showed me his daggers, and I couldn't imagine a better weapon. So after he left I took some lessons... Mom didn't understand it, but let me do it, she thought I just wanted to know how to defend myself, but it was more than that, it was the only think that made me remember him. Sometimes, after he had left us, it seemed like it had never happened, but then I would fight and the memories came to me.

I shook my head. "And where are we going first uh Grim? "

"The antidote has to be prepared, we need to get some ingredients first. The first one, we will find it at Leanansidhe's"

"Wait a minute, Lea?" Dad frowned "That woman is nuts! What's the ingredient we need to find? I don't think she'll hand it for free"

"It's a flower, one that only she has"

Ash narrowed his eyes at him. "And you, why are _you _helping us cat? Which is the price?" I knew everything here had an invisible price tag, even people. I had one, I had been traded for my mother's health, but the outcome had been different from what my father expected.

Grimalking set his golden gaze on me. "This favor has already been paid for. I'll wait for you where the Iron touches the wyldwood" He vanished again into thin air.

Ash excused himself and left to tell Glitch about what had been going on and our plans.

* * *

"Who's Leanansidhe?" I asked when we were back in the carriage. Dad had stayed behind and said he would meet us at the border as well as Grim.

"She considers herself the Queen of the exiled" explained Ash "her house is a space between our world and the mortal one, a safe shelter for them; it's called The Between"

"Do you think she will help us?"

"Grimalkin knows something we don't, I think it'll be best for now to trust him"


	7. Chapter 7

"Here" Meghan handed me a pair of new iron daggers, I was aware they wouldn't do much against an Iron fey but they were weapons nontheless.

"Thanks" I examined them closely. They looked wickedly sharp, _Good. _I stuffed them in my backpack.

We were where Grimalkin had told us, waiting for my Dad and him. Kierran and Ash seemed in a deep man-to-man kind of talk.

The Iron Queen nodded. "It's the less I can do since I won't be able to help you this time" A heavy sighed escaped from her mouth "I remember when I used to do this. Ash, Puck, Grim and me in some quest to save the Nevernever..."

A huge crow landed next to us and then, in the blink of an eye, it was Dad standing there. "Yep, the old times"

"Are you ready?" Grim asked from a tree branch.

I bit my tongue to keep me from asking him how he had done that, maybe it was normal here, what did I know?

"Yes, they are ready" announced Ash. He ruffled his son's jet black hair.

"Let's get on the way then" The cat disapeared from the tree and reapeared on the ground a couple of feet away.

I waved goodbye to Ash and Meghan, and with Dad and Kierran, we followed the misterious cat.

* * *

After an hour of silent walk through the forest, the wyldwood changed, there were no more exotic flowers or tall and ominous trees, just a thorn maze.

"What is this place?" I asked glancing at Kierran, who didn't seem to care about the brambles. I was pricked and poked several times, but avoided making a big deal about it. If I hadn't come here, they wouldn't have to be doing this now, they didn't need me complainig about everything.

"The Briars, I think he will lead us to a trod" He looked at me with concern "Keep on not avoiding them or you'll just bleed more"

"Stick to them so that they don't prick me, that's so logical." I muttered, my voice full of sarcasm.

Dad chuckled. "Fey aren't, at least not the tradditional ones."

"Is this the only way to this Between?" I watched the hungry brambles warily. The Briars felt alive to me, they moved, along with the creatures I was sure inhabited them.

"No" Grim answered from the front of our group "but it's the safest. The trod will take us back to the Mortal Realm, and don't worry Goodfellow, " He wrinkled his nose "We will not go very deep into the Briars this time"

"That's good to know fur ball"

A sound came from my right and I stopped. Kierran looked at me"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

He shook his head and peered at the shadows casted by the bushes. "Nope"

"Well, I'm not crazy so -"

Dad spun around "Summer! Take out your daggers!"

All of suddenly Grimalkin was nowhere in sight and five winter knights were lunging ut us.

_Crap._

I took the Iron daggers from my backpack as fast as I could and charged at the first faery in front of me.

He moved in a blur, but I was shorter and used that to my advantage ducking beaneath his guard. I could see his sword was too big for his arms so I went for them and made several non-harmful cuts. The fey stared at me wide-eyed noticing the iron which had burnt his skin, before raising his sword to take my head off. I arched my back and crouched to avoid the blow, slipping between his legs with my arms spread to hurt his ankles. _Ballet lessons asshole!_

That made him lose some balance, but the guy was tough. In the second it took for me to stand up again, he had recovered and went for my thigh. The pain sliced trhough me but _not enough _to lose my focus. Grinning wickedly, he kicked my gut.

It left me breathless, and not in the nice way, but I managed to stretch my leg and hook it around his already wounded ankle. I pulled, making him stumble and fall. Crawling towards him, with my daggers at hand, I didn't hesitate and stabbed one in his heart.

My body collapsed on the ground. _I just killed someone._

I felt a hand on my back. "Summer are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute please" _It was in self-defense, it doesn't make it right, but it makes it less wrong._

Kierran sighed. "You are hurt, let me bandage that"

The fight was not over yet, Dad was playing self-multiplying himself with the remaining knight.

I didn't want to get up. "It's just a scratch, besides, what are you going to use as a bandage?"

He didn't answer, instead, he just took off his shirt and tore a piece of fabric.

I rolled my eyes, sitting up. "You know you could've done that without taking your shirt off" I couldn't help noticing the scars that ran from his shoulder to his chest. I wondered how he had gotten them.

He smirked and started wrapping the fabric around my thigh. "I know, but your expression was worth it. Remind me to never piss you off, though, or you'll end up going all badass on me"

I shook my head and laughed. He knew I dind't like the fact of having killed someone, and was trying to distract me. His fingers worked neatly, and with confidence. He had done things like this several times.

"Hey you okay?" Dad sheathed his daggers into his boots.

"Yep, where's Grim?"

"Here" He purred appearing out of nowhere.

I couldn't stand it any longer. "How is that you can vanish and reappear like that?" The question left my lips before I could stop it.

"I'm a cat"was his only answer.


	8. Chapter 8

When we finally reached the trod, my wound was bleeding profusely, I guess it hadn't been just a scratch.

Thanks God, Kierran had put his shirt on again. Dad kept casting worried glances back at me, even though I assured him I was fine.

"Here it is" Grim announced.

An elegant red door was right in front of us. I hesitated. "What are we going to tell her?"

"Nothing. She probably already knows by now" Dad smirked. "That woman is better informed than a newspaper"

Kierran opened the door for us.

* * *

We were guided by two half-faeries, like me, to where Leahnansidhe was supposedly waiting for us. She did have a good life, her house was... impressive, she had a lot of musical instruments.

I walked carefully, trying not to put too much pressure on my left leg. "Guys, on second thoughts, maybe I'll need some stiches"

"Stubborn humans" Grim settled himself on a couch and seemed to be taking a nap.

Someone huffed. "Not on my new one" A tall blonde woman came out of nowhere.

"Lea, sup?" Dad walked up to her.

She grinned. "My pet, it's wonderful to see you again!" She noticed Kierran and me. "and you brought friends... So it's true then, you have a daughter, that's splendid! And you must be the Iron prince... Mab's grandson"

"... and Oberon's too, don't forget that part" Dad reminded her.

"Of course, of course," She gazed at him mischeviously. "The combination of Summer, Winter and Iron, how... interesting"

Kierran cleared his throat, unconfortable under her scrutiny. "We came because we need -"

"Shush, I know what you came here for, why don't we discuss that during dinner, I bet you all are starving." And that was not a question.

* * *

We sat in a large dining room, three times bigger than my room back home. Leahnansidhe told me about her status as the Queen of the exiled, about how she had been in the Summer's Court once, but Titania was jealous of her and banished her.

"Now, I know you've come here looking for my dear flower," She glared at Grim, who was again napping, this time on the floor. "He explained me everything"

"Great, because it's important. Will you help us or not?" I needed to know now, we only had a week to save the world. Dad reached for an apple.

Leahnansidhe arched a perfect eyebrow. "You are an impacient little thing, my pet"

I drank some juice. "That isn't news"

"Just like your father." She picked up a napkin"Tell me something my dear, you're a virgin, right?"

I chocked on my juice and blushed. _WTF? _"I think that's none of your business"

Apparently, Kierran and Dad had had a similar reaction. Kierran was trying hard not to laugh out loud, while Dad just seemed plain confused. I bet he hadn't considered all what being a father involved. The two uhhh problematic topics for parents: When they have to explain their children where babies come from, and when they have face the fact their children aren't children anymore. Dad was going through that part now.

"Well, I was just curious you know, since this poison I've been talked about only causes death when used on a pure girl"

My mouth hung open. It was a hard thing to assmilate, I mean, imagine someone comes and tells you "Hey, if you have had sex sometime in your life then you wouldn't be dying now" Uhhh no.

I gritted my teeth. "Then, yes, I haven't..."

This time Kierran couldn't help himself, he started to laugh uproariously. I glared at him. _  
_

"Now, that's interesting. I thought from the way this young man looks at you maybe..."

Kierran stopped laughing and his face turned bright red. "No, that it's not -"

"So, you don't want to... with her? You don't think of her that way?" Leahnansidhe asked, clearly enjoying the whole thing.

"I... ummm yes" Kierran stammered. He looked at me "I mean... no, but... Oh God."

I held up a hand. "Kierran?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"Sure"

Leahnansidhe laughed "Come on darlings, I'll show you the flower"


	9. Chapter 9

I walked stiffly, conscious of Kierran following our steps from behind. Hell, I still couldn't get over what had happened, it had been beyond awkward. Leahnansidhe talked all the way until we got to the backyard, _She must like the sound of her voice _Well, I just wanted her to close her mouth.

"Here it is" She pointed at an ordinary-looking lotus blue flower. Kneeling, I touched with the tip of my finger one of its petals. It had a silky texture, softer than most flowers.

I stood up. "So what? Are you going to give it to us for free?" She raised an eyebrow at Grim, who stood motionless at her side. He didn't acknowledge her.

"If I hand it in, it will benefit me but..." she gazed longingly at the little plant "It's quite special for me. You'll have to give me at least something in exchange, somehting like..."

"A totem"

This time she raised both of her eyebrows "And do you have one, child?"

Kierran stepped in "If we _had_ one, would you accept it?" He folded his arms across his chest, making his muscles visible through his shirt. Leahnansidhe's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe"

I took one of the totems I had brought with me out of my backpack, and put it on my palm. "Take it or leave it"

She closed he hand over mine and took the photo of Dad and me I had chosen. Dad widened his eyes when he saw it, but didn't say anything. It was hard to give it up, but it was the only choice, it was the most powerful of the three.

"So touching... take the flower and leave, I haven't accepted to give you shelter for the night, unless you are willing to give me another thing"

With Dad's help, we removed the flower from the ground "No, it's okay"

She shrugged "As you wish"

* * *

We left the Between through a different trod, that took us to an alley in New York.

"I still wonder why did those knights attaked us. Hadn't Mab give us her word?" I asked while we settled on some wooden benches in the Central Park, the only place Dad and Grim would be comfortable with.

Grim huffed. "Those weren't under Queen Mab's orders. Someone was controlling them"

I gaped at him "How on earth do you know that?"

"I'm a cat"

It was dark and there wasn't anyone nearby. We had agreed that camping in the Nevernever was propbably a bad idea, since the point was to keep me alive, it was too dangerous there. Of course we still needed someone to keep watch.

Dad and Grim were sound asleep in a matter of minutes. I could hear Kierran playing with the grass, keeping his mind busy We had succesfully avoided talking to each other since we left Leahnansidhe's.

I summoned some inner strenght "So, we'll keep on ignoring each other for the rest of the week?"

The sounds stopped. "I hope not"

I was lying on the ground with my back to him. "Good, because I think it's stupid" I sneezed.

A deep, sweet laugh echoed in my ears. "A Summer half-fey trying to survive New York's winter. Come here"

_Of course you aren't cold, you have a sweater on dumbass!_

Reluctantly I crawled to where he sat, leaning against a tree. "Well at least I'm not _the combination of Summer, Winter and Iron_" I tried immitating Leahnansidhe's honeyed voice "Geez, I'd go insane if I had that much power inside of me, it sounds like a big deal"

Kierran lowered his voice to a whisper "Sometimes I think I _am _going insane. I've spent my whole life in the Iron Realm, only leaving occasionally to hunt with my father. This was my first Elysium, it was a relief to get out."

"That's why you came with us? To get way from your Court for a while?" The question came out a little more accusatory than I had intended. It sounded as if I was actually hurt because of it. And I _wasn't. _Just healthy curiosity.

"Yeah, that had to do with it"

"Oh." My heart sank a little. It felt like a balloon deflating. _Gulp. _Guess I was hurt because of it "Good for you" I leaned my head back on the tree and closed my eyes.

I sneezed again but this time he didn't tease me "Are you okay? Are you sick?" He cupped my chin and gently tilted my face towards him, sending goosebumps along my arms. He examinated my face, and I wondered if he was conscious of our faces, mere inches between them. His warm breath caressed my cheek, making me lean closer to him.

Kierran realized he was within _kissing distance _and his normally sky blue eyes, turned stormy and darker. And _I_ realized he had been just making sure I was okay, he had no interest in me, at least no in that way.

Dad snored loudly and rolled over to his side, startling us both.

"Uhmmmm we should go to sleep" I sputtered crawling back to my previous spot. Something tugged on the hem of my shirt holding me back.

"Hey not so quickly, you're gonna freeze to death"

I turned to him. "Would you please take your hand off me?"

"Sure" He held up his hands. "I was just saying"

"Stupid prince" I muttered curling up on the grass again.

He laughed and I drifted off peacefully with the sounds of nature as a lullaby.

* * *

"Summer wake up!" Dad shook my shoulders.

I jerked awake, noticing it was morning. "Five more minutes"

"We could use those minutes to save many lives, human" Grim said scornfully.

Yes, I had almost forgotten about that. "What's next?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"A Phoenix's tear " Grim answered nonchalantly.

There were some people jogging in the park, and neither of them seemed to notice us. The morning was cold, but luckily, not as cold as the night, and a thin layer of snow now covered the ground.

I shook my head and some snow fell from it. Indeed, I was freezing "Find a Phoenix, piece of cake, right?"

Kierran sighed. "Where will we found a Phoenix?"

Grim yawned "Follow me"

He vanished and reappeared on the other side of the clearing. Dad and Kierran shrugged and did as the cat said.

That's when I realized I had Kierran's sweater drapped around me.


	10. Chapter 10

Sure, let's find a Phoenix's tear, because it'll be so easy... We had a found a trod back to the Nevernever, and kept following the cat. I hoped this was the last item because my week was coming to an end. I could feel it, in the inside and out.

I had stopped sneezing, but now I coughed, and my legs ached. I tried to be quiet about it. It was enough that they had to see the consequences in the wyldwood. The trees and the grass weren't the same as they had been when I had first come here. They weren't bright green anymore, they were dying slowly, like me.

We had four days left.

"So, you don't have any boyfriend... hmmm" Dad wanted to catch up with my life, but it wasn't _that _interesting.

I shook my head. "Nope. In fact, I've never had one"

Kierran looked over his shoulder at us "Really?"

"Yeah, really" I coughed.

Dad and Kierran frowned. _C'mon guys, don't look at me like that or I'll have to spit it out!_

Grim was peering at us curiously from a tree branch a couple of trees ahead. _He knows. _Then, he vanished. Uh oh that's not good.

Taking my iron daggers out of my backpack I took a defensive stance. Dad grinned and unsheathed his daggers as well, Kierran drew his sword.

Small creatures slowly crept out of the trees nearby peering at us hungrily. They had wide mouths with small sharp-looking fangs, I shuddered at the sight but tried to keep calm, nonetheless. They didn't seem friendly.

Dad sprang into action with a deadly gleam in his eyes. Kierran used some Summer glamour and roots emerged from the ground tying the creature's feet.

One of the little things sprinted towards me, it caught me by surprise biting my calf. I screamed and shook my leg to get rid of it. Another launched itself to my hair and pulled it viciously.

I threw myself to the ground and managed to get rid of the one pulling at my hair. With my own Summer glamour, the ground opened revealing a hole that swallowed the faery monster.

My right leg hurt like hell "Knock it off!" I cut the thing's throat and it did an awful sound before slumping.

Kierran was busy with one that kept taunting him, moving aside when he striked with his sword. From he corner of my eye I saw a man, standing a few feet away from us, he had the costume of a Summer faery. He drew a bow and tensed it, aiming it at... Kierran.

"Kierran watch out!" He didn't hear me but I was already running towards him.

My mind emptied leaving me just with the fierce need of saving him. I was in front of him just in time to see the arrow flying full-speed towards us.

The only thing I could thing in that fraction of a second was: _I should have just tackled him to the ground._

I closed my eyes and braced for the impact.

...

...

_Why I'm not dead already?_

I lifted my eyelids and saw the man was dead on the grass.

Kierran grabbed my shoulders and spun me around "Are you insane?!"

I blinked, confused. "_What?_"

His body was shaking uncontrollably. "You... you could've died!" He pressed his lips together "How could you have done something so stupid?!"

I realized I was shaking as well. I had truly believed I was going to die. "I was trying to save you"

He tightened his grip on my shoulders. "That's it! Don't you see? We are all here because the point is to keep you alive, and you come and put yourself in harm's way!"

Now_ that_ was enough. "Listen to me, you, ungrateful princeling" I poked his chest with my finger angrily "I was trying to save your unworthy ass. Okay, I'm sorry, I should have thought it better but I couldn't exactly think clearly in that moment!"

Kierran opened his mouth to say something else but Dad stopped him. "C'mon kids, stop arguing. Kierran, it wasn't her fault. And Summer," he sighed "Please don't do that again, and not just beacuse of the save-the-world thing. You're my daughter"

Kierran lowered his arms and stalked off. What was his problem? That I had risked his precious Nevernever for saving him. Yeah, well it was a big deal but... I WASN'T THINKING! Geez I... he was a friend, I couldn't just stand aside and do nothing.

Dad hugged me tightly to his chest. "My little girl"

I enjoyed the feeling. I had my father with me, we would figure everything out together.

"The Iron Prince found the entrance" Grimalkin announced skirting though the monster's bodies.

"Good, he can take the Phoenix's tear and shove it right into his -"

Dad raised an eyebrow at me. "- mouth"

We followed the cat -me limping- until we found a massive tree that rose so high that if I climbed it I was sure I'd be able to touch the sky. Just behind it, there was a little lagoon that guided to a cave.

Kierran was standing beside the tree with his back to us. Again, what was his freaking problem?

Grim stared at the cave opening "Set a camp. We'll enter at dawn"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the short chapter.. I'll update it soon.**

I couldn't sleep. My subconscious kept showing me images of what would happen if we failed. Kierran, dead. My father, dead. The Nevernever, dead.

It was still night when I got up and tiptoed to the large tree that had gotten my attention earlier. I let out a gasp when I saw it.

"It's a pity, isn't it?" Grim's quiet voice came from behind me.

I nodded, still shocked. The tree branches were slowly rotting.

"This tree is quite special, you know. It has many names, _Yggdrasil, Bodhi tree, _or most commonly known as the T_ree of Life_"

"The tree of life? It doesn't seen very... alive"

He walked to the base of the tree. "Of course not. It was poisoned, like you. It had to be while we slept."

I frowned, confused. "But... my being poisoned wouldn't automacally mean it is dying as well as me? Why poison it again?"

"Mother Earth is clever. She divided her power. A part, she deposited in the tree, another she gave it to you and the other she kept it" Grim fixed his golden feline gaze on me. "The three of you are connected, but are separate entities at the same time. Until now, there was nothing wrong with the tree, but now it will have the same destiny you will if we don't prepare the antidote. Whoever it is, he knows what he is doing, human. He knows there are only two options now."

"Me or the tree"

He nodded. "We can heal your body or we can heal the tree"

"What's the difference? I don't understand"

He shook his head and snorted "That the tree can't transfer its energy, but you can"

A _click_ echoed in my mind. If I was healed then the tree would lose its energy and the Nevernever and the Mortal world would be damaged. If we healed the tree, I could transfer my energy to it, and though my body would die, the energy Mother Earth had given me would remain intact and safe in the tree.

I had a mental image of me as a basket. That was what I had always been, my body was a mere shell that contained the life of millions. That's why Kierran had been so mad at me. I understood more clearly now.

"So, I must die"

"It's your decision" Grimalkin licked his paw and curled on the ground, falling asleep.

How on earth would I be able to sleep now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry, I hadn't realized the chapters were short. Next one will be longer.**

* * *

I cracked one eye open. The sunlight penetrating my eyelids made it hard to keep them closed. The grass under me felt rough, not the soft nature bed it had been during the previous nights.

Everything came crashing back at me then. I stifled a sob telling myself it was stupid to fight the truth. I considered myself a girl that could put up with a lot of crap, but _this _one was... it just crossed my line. Three days left.

I could think and analyze until my hair was gray and the the answer would still be as obvious as it was now. I had to die.

Squirming, I rolled to my side and my head crashed with something hard. I raised my gaze and my mouth hung open.

My eyes stumbled into Kierran's closed ones, he was so near I could inhale his scent. I wondered how the hell had I come so close during the night. There had been at least ten feet between us last time I checked. It was hard to believe I had just rolled to him.

He was on his side too, he slept like that often. During these days I had picked up on things like that. The way he ruffled his hair when he was deep in thought; he usually whistled softly when he was bored, and a little vein in his neck pulsed when he was mad, which was ahh quite often and the target, me.

I couldn't help but sigh. He looked so peaceful sleeping, with his flawless face relaxed, like a dark angel; As if I was to blame for his hard features when he was awake.

My insides tingled when he unexpectantly put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him murmuring in his sleep. My head was cradled under his chin, making all rational thought flee my mind.

How could I feel like this towards some guy who I barely knew? He was unearthely handsome but... there was more to it than just his hotness. Much more. It wasn't lust, there was some of it, of course, but it was a lot of things more. Our first dance, and how he had held me; his wariness for everyone who wasn't his family, and his love for his parents. Every little thing. And that was worrying me.

I was about to poke his chest to try to wake him up when a sudden deep, excruciating pain in my chest made me whimper.

Kierran's eyes flew open and widened for a millisecond when he saw where his arm rested. He sat up inmediately, his cheeks flaming. It would've been amusing if I my heart hadn't felt as if it was abput to explode.

"Summer? Are you alright?" He knitted his eyebrows together and peered at me from his ocean blue eyes.

_NO! I'm not alright! Do something!_ I wanted to yell, but my mouth only produced a scream this time.

My hands went to my neck, there was something there, I knew it. The source of the pain.

Kierran's voice cut through my ears "What's happening to her?!" His eyes were frantic, darting between me and someone else.

I managed to keep my mouth shut because it got worst when I tried to speak.

"You damned cat, tell me what's going on!" Dad, now awake, watched helplessly as I writhed on the ground.

Grim walked towards me "It's the poison, she only has three days now, so now it's more advanced. Look below her neck"

Kierran's hand touched my neck and slid down a little, making my the sleeve of my shirt aside. What the hell was he doing? _I can't believe I'm thinking about that kind of things now..._

Dad closed his eyes "shit"

I felt the pain slowly retreat leaving my heart bumping like I had just ran a marathon. "I'm fine. It's over"

Kierran clenched his jaw. "I think it's far from over" He pressed lightly with his finger a spot on my skin making me shiver.

I lowered my gaze to his finger and sucked in a breath when I saw my skin. It looked like a tiny cobweb, but it was my flesh, burnt, and like a disease, it was spreading.

The cat nodded solemnly "We have to act quickly if we are to save the human."He turned towards me "What you just felt will come and go, it's the last phase of the poison. The soreness in your limbs you've been experiencing will only increase until you won't be able to move and then you'll die."

Kierran removed his hand from me and glared at Grim, then at me. "_That you've been experiencing? _Why didn't you tell us this?"

"I..." Where was the peaceful Kierran I had seen earlier? This guy was seriously pissing me off. I was really starting to think we could get along but what was his problem now? "Because it doesn't matter."

Huh maybe that was the wrong thing to say because Kierran stood up and stalked off. "We should get moving then" He said over his shoulder.

Dad and Grim watched him with a strange expression.

"C'mon Summer, of course it matters. We would've stopped to rest or..."

I shook my head. "No, if we had stopped, this would've taken longer. Kierran is right in one thing. We should go get that Phoenix tear right now"


	13. Chapter 13

**(KEEPING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE REVIEWS =D )**


	14. Chapter 14

**(UPDATED 13-12-12 I REARRANGED THE CHAPTERS SO NOW THEY'RE JUST 14 READABLE CHAPTERS I'M KEEPING THIS ONE TO KEEP THE REVIEWS INTEAD OF DELETING IT)**

**(CHECK CHAPTER 15!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Kierran stood at the entrance of the cave, waiting for us. Was he bipolar or something? This was what being interested in someone felt like? Was it always like this? They getting mad at you for whatever reason? I didn't think so.

He turned then and caught me looking at him. He sighed and walked towards me. "Ready?"

"What? You are talking to me again?"

Kierran took my backpack from my arm and slung it over his shoulder "I have my reasons"

I raised an eyebrow daring him to share them, but he just shook his head wordlessly and returned to his previous spot.

"Are you ready, human?" Grimalkin appeared next to Kierran, startling him. I laughed and I could've sworn I had seen a smile on Kierran's lips.

Dad came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was amazed by how much alike we were, anyone who saw us would think we were siblings. "Let's go"

What will they say when I tell them about the tree and me? They hadn't spared a glance at it. They had thought it was just one more tree dying along with the rest of the Nevernerver. Grim had been watching me, wanting to know what I'd say, but I hadn't said anything. I wasn't telling them anything until I decided it was time to do so.

Dad carried a torch in his hand in order to light our way inside the cave. Grim and Dad walked in front of us, with Kierran and me trailing behind. My stomach did some acrobatics when I took in my surroundings.

The rocky walls had moss growing on them, and I couldn't help feeling they were cornering us, that they would start moving and turn us into faery dust.

Kierran noticed my unease and took my hand in his giving it a squeeze. Again, was he bipolar or something? Mental note: Ask that douche if he had ever gone for professional treatment. I raised my gaze to him, he was looking straight ahead, trying to avoid my scrutiny. He might be a bipolar douche, but he always found a way to make things happen in my heart, and the good ones.

After walking what felt like hours, we came to a stop when the cave divided into two paths. _Great, Just what we need right now. Who designed this?_

Grim sniffed both openings and chose the right one. Stupid know-it-all obnoxious cat.

I could sense Kierran was growing more anxious with every step, but he managed to keep it hidden behind a perfect taciturn expression. This time I gave his hand a light squeeze. He raised my hand and lifted it to his mouth, dropping a soft kiss on it. I stared at him open-mouthed by his gesture. He stiffened when he realized what he had done but I was feeling bold, tired of his hot'n cold attitude, so I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, earning an intense stare from him.

Dad cleared his throat "Ahem, lovebirds but we've gotta get going." Grim just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

I shook my head at him and dragged Kierran after the cat. I didn't have any idea of where were going, or what we expected to find where we got there. Perhaps a talking phoenix who would cry for us and give us a tear?

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted my thoughts. The walls shook and before I knew what was happening, I was tackled to the ground.

Dust filled my sight, and I had to blink and rub my eyes severaal times to be able to see. Kierran was right next to me, waving the dust away with his hand.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "At least this time I didn't put myself in harm's way"

He let out a heavy sigh and helped me stand up. "Yeah, but somehow, it seems it always ends up finding you"

I couldn't argue with that.

A cold fear ran through my veins when I saw the pile of rocks that had fallen and now separated us from Dad and Grim.

"Dad! Can you hear me?!"

From the other side came his muffled answer. "Just for the record, I hate caves!"

Kierran was inmediately trying to remove the heavy rocks, and I guessed Dad was doing the same. I watched as he struggled to lift a medium-size rock. He was sweating in spite of the cold, his well-defined muscled visible due to the strenght he was using. His arms fell flat at his sides when he realized he couldn't move it.

"Something's happening! I can't use my Summer glamour!" Kierran yelled, frustrated.

Dad huffed "Tell me something I don't know, kid"

"What do we do now?" If we couldn't use our glamour then what? "Grim can't you vanish and..."

"I would, but I can't. This place was designed to block those kind of things" He paused "I will return with Goodfellow and choose the other tunnel, you and the Iron prince continue, we don't have time to lose"

"But..."

"It's the only option Summer" said Dad "Don't worry, we'll see each other quicker than you can say burrito"

"Now, I want a burrito"

He laughed. "I'll buy you one when everything is over, okay?"

"Great"

I stayed with my back leaned on the wall until I could no longer hear their steps. Kierran took my hand again, and we continued walking.

My mouth kept shut all day, I wasn't in the mood for talking, and I appreciated Kierran saw that. My fear diminished a little knowing at least I had him with me, what reminded me...

"Thanks"

He widened his eyes and was about to say something but I interrupted him. "I know, I know, but... if you hadn't pushed me away I would've died..."

Kierran nodded and a small smile appeared on his face "We're even now, then."

After a while, my body felt like a bus had rolled over me, I tried to keep up with the pace but failed when I couldn't resist the urge to stop and slumped in the ground.

"Just a second, we'll continue then"

Kierran shook his head. "No, you're too tired." He hooked an arm under my knees and lifted me off the ground.

"What are you doing?" My arms wrapped themselves around his neck almost involuntarily.

"Gaining some time before we rest for the night"

"But I thought we would be walking all day, we don't have much time less and -"

He snuggled me closer. "You'll die before we reach our destination if you keep on like this"

I didn't say anything, because it did feel comfortable. I knew he couldn't carry me forever but for a few minutes would be okay.

I noticed that there were starting to appear a lot of divisions in the cave, not just two tunnels in front; now they were at our sides and twice we had to come back because we had encountered a dead end.

That's when it hit me.

"This is a fraking maze!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally XD**

* * *

I took out the last energy bar I had from my jean pocket and offered it to Kierran.

He shook his head. "You need it"

_Damn! This one was stubborn!_ "You haven't eaten anything during the whole day, and you - " I coughed " You've been carrying me"

Kierran set me down carefully and I reluctantly untangled my arms from his neck. "Please, Summer I don't want to discuss this again"

"I'm only saying I ate the last one it'd be fair if you ate this one"

"Maybe later"

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was just trying to appease me. We had been walking, or rather, he had been walking for hours, with no success. The sounds of the dark and cold cave had been driving me nuts, which made me realize something. I could no longer hear those sounds. It was just the utter cavernous silence.

"Kierran?"

"I know. Keep your eyes open"

I instinctively took his hand thinking about how he would react when I told him... Would he be happy? I mean, his world was in danger, would he be relieved his people would survive?

With each turn, the place looked more like the maze it was. The echo of our steps was the only audible sound.

"Do you think my father and Grim are alright?"

He laced his fingers with mine sending warm tingles along my skin. "Don't worry about them. Puck's been around for a while, and he knows how to defend himself, and Grimalkin... well, you know him"

I nodded convincing myself that was true. I needed to believe it.

Suddenly my back felt warm, which was odd, since I was freezing. I turned around and caught a glimpse of a bright light in the distance. "What's that?"

Kierran broke contact and usheathed his sword. "This is bad"

"What? What's happening?" The light seemed to be getting brighter and closer.

"Run now!" Kierran yelled.

I tore my gaze away from the light and started running the opposite direction. "What is that thing?!"

My senses were in alert and I was conscious the thing had already seen us and was following us.

"An Hydra! It has three heads! The middle one spits fire! Keep on running and don't look back! We've got to lose it!"

Soon, I was panting, and I was angry at myself for slowing him down. "Maybe we should split. In that way he won't know who to follow"

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight, you've lost your mind Summer!" Now I could hear the creature's roars and heavy steps thundering inside the cave.

"It's the only way!"

"It'll just make you an easy prey!"

My ribs ached from the effort, but the pain kept increasing until it settled in my heart. _Oh, not now!_

I gritted my teeth, preventing any wimper from escaping my lips. The air came in ragged breaths from my lungs, it felt like a bunch of oompa loompas were dancing on my chest. _Why on earth I'm thinking about oompa loompas now? _

I wasn't paying attention on the path ahead of me so I didn't notice the rock until I had tripped over it and fell face down to the ground. I inmediately tried to push myself up again, but failed. My legs wouldn't move.

Kierran stopped when he noticed I was no longer beside him. "Summer!" His face was frantic, he helped me up, and I was amazed that he hadn't yelled at me for my clumsiness. I would've punched him if he had.

"Come on, it's hot on our heels!"

I shook my head fighting against tears, how was I supposed to get where I had to now?. "I can't"

"Of course you can!" He urged me kneeling in front of me. "I know you're scared but I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise"

The creature was almost behind us, I took two deep breaths to calm down. "Kierran, I can't move my legs"

Once again, I thought he would curse or something, but he didn't. His face softened, and looked at me in a way that almost made me forget the pain. "I'll carry you"

"But..."

He lifted me off the ground like he had done before and took off running barely missing the wicked flames coming from the monster behind us. It wasn't giving up.

"We must fight, we'll never get rid of it like this"

Kierran pressed his lips together in a thin line "You can't fight right now"

"I don't need to use my legs for that, I can... I can throw my daggers at it"

He picked up some speed. "Okay, we'll use your idea"

"Really?" The world must truly be ending if this man was listening to my ideas.

"Yes, be ready" He was approaching one of those right-straight-or left divisions.

I nodded, but what I didn't expect was to be thrown to a side. I watched as Kierran continued running and then turned left. So that was the idea he had been referring to. To split.

I moved farther into the tunnel, hiding in the shadows, when the Hydra made its way near the opening I had been thrown into, but it didn't stop. It was following Kierran.

Looking around, I realized I couldn't do anything to help him. The pain had vanished leaving me exhausted and shivering from the adrenaline rush. It didn't help that I was alone, and that Kierran was being followed by a huge three-headed dragon.

With my back against the rough surface of the wall I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Summer!, Summer! Wake up" A deep angelic voice jerked me awake.

"What? What -?" Kierran was staring back at me breathing heavily with his dark hair falling over his blue eyes.

I was so happy to see him I threw myself at him, almost knocking him down. "Kierran!"

His arms came around me and pressed me against him, cradling me in his lap. "Shhh, I'm okay"

"How did you escape?"

"I did what you suggested. I fought"

I pulled back a little to see his face. "Are you hurt?"

Kierran smiled "No"

"Well then let me know next time you decide to throw me!"

He grimaced "I'm sorry, he was too near... I was afraid you would get hurt"

His words reverberated in my brain. "Oh, don't worry. We'll make it, I'm gonna make sure we save the Nevernever, Kierran"

Kierran scowled. "Summer, it isn't because of that"

"What else can it be? When I tried to save your life, that's what you said, you've been always worried about that" I tried to put some space between us but he stopped me tightening his grip on me.

"Summer" He sighed. " I... I've done my best to ignore it, and then to hide it, but I can't keep doing it anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

He put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. "All I've done, and what I haven't, it's been because I care about you. I can't stand the thought of you in danger." He gently caressed my cheek with his other hand "I know I've been acting like an ass, and I'm sorry. All my life I've been told to not get too involved with other Courts, but I no longer care about that"

My heart was racing, what was that supposed to mean? And if it was what I was thinking, why couldn't he just say it! "I can take care of myself"

He rolled his eyes and leaned in, pressing his mouth to my ear. "Maybe it's time for someone else to take care of you" He kissed my cheek and stared deep into my eyes. "Let me be that person"

A shiver ran through me. Since Dad left us, I had been the one that took care of Mom, and myself, it had always been like that "I... How do I know you're not going to leave me? Like Dad and Mom did"

"I won't"

"But...-"

"Summer" He cut me off. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes?"

He pressed his lips to mine leaving me breathless. The jolt of electricity that raced through me was better than any rush of adrenaline.

"Shut up"

I grinned "Sure."

* * *

**C'MON GUYS THERE'S THIS WONDEFUL THING CALLED STORY STATS, IT DOESN'T HURT TO POST A "=D" If you don't feel like writting a review**


	17. Kierran

**Just a short chap as a Christmas present =D**

* * *

**Kierran**

The pale light the moon casted over us was enough to keep an eye on my surroundings. The others were sound asleep, How could they? I had volunteered to keep watch tonight precisely because I couldn't sleep.

I walked towards the red-haired girl lying flat on her back and sat beside her. How strange... We barely knew each other, it had been only a couple of days! but she had found her way into my soul regardless.

She snored and rolled to her side which made me laugh. I would have to remember mentioning that to her. Or not, no, she would thing I was a creepy stalker.

Summer could be extremely annoying when she wanted to, infuriating even. I still couldn't get over the fact she was willing to put her life at risk to save me this afternoon. Why the hell would she do that? Didn't she see she was important for a lot of people? That she was important for me?

_Sweet, Kierran. Of course she doesn't, since all you do is snap at her._

But would it be easier if I didn't? After all, she was Summer and I belonged to the Iron Court. Even if we saved her, we would still be miles apart. Mother and Father were the only ones I knew had broken the rules and fought to be together, they loved each other that much. Was that what I felt? Love? I didn't know. But I did know if was far more than just fondness.

Summer shivered. She had been growing weaker with each day. I felt useless, impotent before her sickness.

I placed a kiss on her forehead and lowered myself to the ground next to her. She really had no idea of what she did to me.

Just being this close to her made me go insane. Her beautiful face was there, in front of me; and with her eyes closed it looked as if she was waiting for a kiss. I smiled and instead kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, Summer" I whispered in her ear. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

I put some distance between her and me and couldn't help but fall asleep too.

* * *

My arms were around something, but I didn't mind too much. It felt good. It was a nice dream. I had no doubt I had to be dreaming about Summer. I dreamed I was embracing her and that she liked it and hugged me back.

Suddenly, my dream Summer vanished and I was jerked awake.

The first thing I saw was Summer's face just in front of mine. _What the...?_

Then I noticed the arm that was around her waist. _Shit, shit, shit..._

I sat up and looked at her again to see what her reaction was, but she wasn't looking at me, she was... what was happening to her?

She started screaming and when it finally stopped Grimalking told us it was an effect from the poison. I cursed the damned poison a million times in my head for doing this to her. And the Iron fey who did this, they would pay too.

She dared to say "It's over"

How could it be over when we still had like four days to prepare the antidote, _then, _when she is finally safe and okay I would believe it's over.

Until _then _I would do my best to protect her against anything that meant her harm.

But first, I would need to... apologize.

* * *

**C'mon guys! Reviews? Please! Don't be mean and leave at least a =D or a =) or a -_- if you like but please write something! (Yeah I've got something with faces)**


	18. Chapter 17

Being cuddled in Kierran's arms was the most wondeful thing I had ever experienced. All of my worries vansihed and a deep calm invaded me.

Kierran had insisted in resting for a while before deciding what to do next since my legs were slowly beginning to des-numb.

He had his back leaned on the wall, with me in his lap. My head rested on his chest. I could feel his heart beating under my hand. The beating increased when I raised my head and kissed the corner of his mouth and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked curling a strand of my red hair around his finger.

I smiled to myself "Nothing, just that... we've been acting like kids since we first met"

He grinned and pulled me even closer, bringing my lips to his. Goosebumps formed in my arms as I tangled them in his hair.

I may not have my mother's support anymore, I might not be able to move my legs and die in two days but none of that mattered when Kierran was holding me. I felt delicate and safe, something I had so often dreamed about when in the Mortal wolrld I was just a ghost.

Our kiss deepened and the initially gentle touch, became a full-toe-curling-passionate kiss.

When we were finally able to break contact he kissed my forehead. "How are your legs doing now?"

" Better, I feel like running now"

He laughed. "As long as you don't leave me behind..."

"Not happening" I grinned.

Kierran started running his fingers along my arm. The touch was so featherly it left me wanting for more. Holy peppers, when had I become a Kierran-lusting-over girl?

I dozed off for a while with him caressing my arms.

* * *

I was finally able to walk again when I woke up, which gave some hope, maybe I wasn't _that_ sick.

This time I paid close attention to absolutely everything surrounding me. Kierran looked relaxed but I knew he was as worried as me. And we starting to really miss Grimalkin, because without him, we didn't have the slightest idea of where to go.

My mind kept wandering towards the inevitable confession. I looked at Kierran from the corner of my eye. How would I tell him now that I was to die? Now I knew it would affect him. I didn't know what exactly was what we were, but it was something that couldn't be ignored.

We turned right and found a dead end so we had to head back and choose the other path, which also divided itself into two passages.

_Choose the left one. _

My head perked up. That hadn't been Kierran's voice.

"We should take this one" I suggested pointing at the left.

"Okay"

I was sure I hadn't imagined it, and felt curious. _Uhhh who is there? _

No answer.

_Whatever, I just hope you're trying to help and aren't some creepy thing luring us into a trap._

The voice kept popping in my head only to give me directions, without replying to my attempts of chatting. But something was off. There was a _car _in front of us,

Kierran frowned "What the hell?"

"I was thinking the same thing"

We continued walking and the tunnel started widening; and more unusual things kept appearing. The path was now a street, and we were walking right through it.

Light filled the place and when I looked up, I let out a gasp. I was looking at the sky!

I coughed. "Tell me you also see that"

"Yeah, I see it"

"Good because I think I might be going insane"

He stopped in his tracks. "Shit"

"What?"

Kierran let go of my hand and walked a few steps forward. I followed him.

I stumbled back a little when houses appeared and also people.

"Kierran, what's happening?"

He didn't answer me but returned to my side.

I knew I had had enough when I saw my _Mom, _who was supposed to be 3 feet under the ground, coming towards me.

"Mom?"

Kierran looked at me as if I had grown another head. "What?"

"My Mom is there! How can that be?" She was smiling at me sadly and was wearing her old worn out jeans and usual button-down shirt.

"Summer I don't see anybody rather than you" He replied keeping his eyes focused ahead.

I knitted my eyebrows together. How could he not see her? She was right there!

My pulse quickened and I coughed again. "Mom? Can you see me?"

She stopped a few feet from me "Of course darling"

"No, because I'll protect her!" Kierran suddenly spat.

Okay, now I was lost. "Who are you talking to?"

Kierran put both hands on my shoulders. "No, Summer, who are _you _talking to?" He moved his hands until they were holding my face "Tell me exactly what you see"_  
_

"Ummm my mom, houses, a couple of trees" My breath caught in my throat "This is my home, my old neighborhood"

He threw his head back and sighed heavily "I'm in the wyldwood"

My eyes widened. "What?!"

"That's what I see. Someone's playing with our minds"

I glanced back at my Mom. She looked quite real. I felt like crying.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Why couldn't you be a normal girl, Summer?And stay at home "

"Because -"

I was cut off by Kierran's scream. "DON'T LEAVE!"

"Kierran, I'm right here" He was looking around frantically, and I realized he couldn't see me. "Kierran!"

This was beyond crazy! We were mentally kilometers apart even though physically he was right beside me. His illusion was different from mine. I wondered what exactly was his.

Mom frowned. "Your life is a mess, well, you never really had a life"

My anger surfaced "That isn't my fault"

Her expression became confused "Who is it then? You chose to not to have friends. I was always worried about you. I could not stand it"

"What are you saying?"

She just smiled at me and turned around walking the opposite direction. I glanced back at Kierran who had his eyes firmly closed and jaw set. I didn't want to leave him alone so I stepped in front of him.

"Kierran, I'm here" I whispered.

His breath came slower now, and relaxed a bit. "You won't leave?"

I gulped "No, I won't" Standing on my tiptoes I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Before I pulled back, his arms came around me. I rested my head on his chest breathing in his scent. "That wasn't nice" He threaded his finger down my hair.

"I bet"

"I'm back at the maze"

"I'm still in my illusion. How did you get out?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know how to explain it"

I bit my lip. "Let's get my Mom"

We followed her crossing some streets and a park. My insides froze when I recognized the place. She was leading us to her grave.

"Here it is darling. This is how I ended up. I was so stressed over you that I simply couldn't handle all of it" She vanished. Everything vanished, and I was back at the hospital, beside her bed, alone.

"No!" Kierran wasn't with me.

_No, this is not real. He must be near. You just can't see him._

My mom was lying on the bed peacefully sleeping. I had no idea where they wanted to go with this but I wasn't buying it.

"Whoever is doing this knock it off or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

A nurse appeared and checked on my mom.

I asked the question I had never asked when in the Mortal Realm while I just kept to myself in the corner of her room. "How is she?"

The fake nurse patted my shoulder "Her blood pressure is very high, that may be due to constant stress and worry"

"But she has lung cancer, blood pressure's never been a major issue"

Her face was almost sorry for me "I'm afraid it has, just that she never told you"


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey! I thought about doing this since you've helped me so much with this story **

**NinjaPrincess: Thanks Here's the chap! =D (And I'm trying to write no less than 1000 words)**

**BloodBond: Thanks! And thanks for all the advice too! =) Thanks (wow I 've said thanks 3 times in the same sentence) for taking the time to really read and make me see my mistakes. I'm to lazy to do that =D**

**NightStand: I know details always seem to run away from me lol. I'm trying to fix that.**

**She-wolf: It's okay! Thanks for giving it a read and I'm glad you like it.**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

**BE HAPPY PEOPLE! THE WORLD KEEPS SPINNING!**

* * *

I stood there, gaping at the nurse as she left my mom's hospital room. No, this was not real, this was just an illusion. I tried repeating that phrase over and over in my head but it was kind of hard to believe it when I couldn't see Kierran anymore. It was as if I really was back in the Mortal Realm and he was far away, in the Nevernever.

Even the smell seemed real, the smell of sickness and worries. I've always hated hospitals.

Memories from all those years came crashing at me. Those were real. I refused to believe that I had somehow caused my mother's death. I had enough to deal right now with the whole World's-going-to-end-if-I-don't-hurry-my-butt thing.

The hospital room was simple. Just a nightstand next to a bed in the middle of the room, with a couch at one side of it. The couch where I had spent studying and sleeping many times.

This had been like a second home.

I shook those thoughts away and stood next to my Mom. Whoever was making me go through this hell again really had some guts.

I had to keep reminding me that this was just an illusion every some minutes, to not to go insane. What was I supposed to do here? Kierran had to be nearby and I couldn't help laughing when I imagined him at my side and me talking to nonexistent people. I must look nuts for him!

My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything in the whole day. With one last look at my mom's resting face I slipped to the door to grab something to eat from the cafeteria.

As I passed through the door, the scene changed and I was back at my old highschool.

Okay, so no food?

I noticed I was right in front of my old locker and no matter what I did, I couldn't move from there. Just then, Kyle, a boy from my English class was rounding the corner. I used to have a big crush on him, back when I thought I could still change the fact that everyone kept forgetting me.

He stopped to talk with a few friends and had a resigned expression in his face. I saw him inhale deeply and then he turned towards me. I wanted to _really _go back in time and smack Past-Summer for being so blind, I should've seen this. Or maybe I did, but was too busy checking him out to notice that clearly coming towards me was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hey ummm..."

"Summer" _Yeah, that's my name douche_

He flashed me that lopsided grin that had almost every girl on her knees. "Summer, I know it's kind of late for this, but, would you go to homecoming with me? If you don't have a date already of course..." His blond hair was strategically done so that it looked messy but at the same time hot.

The words left my mouth without permission. "Yeah, sure"

Kyle smiled. "I'll go get you at 8"

"Until then"

I dreaded what was next. I had already lived it, I didn't need to do it again.

The school faded and I was in a car. Something wet touched my shoulder, and _Yuck _I realized it was Kyle's tongue there.

_Oh crap._

Now I knew where this was going. I gritted my teeth, I had to get out.

"We're alone now" He whispered attempting it to make me a puddle because of his voice. But I was not, I was disgusted and wanted him to stop. But I _knew _ he wasn't going to do that, we wouldn't stop.

Apparently, the otherworldly being in charge didn't think it was necessary for me to go through the whole deed, so I found myself at school again.

My heart was in the clouds, all giddy and excited for what had happened the night before. My mind, on the other hand, made me want to throw up.

I'd never forget how happy I had been when I thought Kyle felt something for me.

Kyle was laughing with his friends, as every morning. I didn't need a mirror to know there was a huge grin plastered in my face while I jogged towards him.

"Hey Kyle"

He turned and smiled politely. "Hey"

Silly Past-Summer smoothed her wild red hair "Ummm I was thinking we could Go to the movies or something later, since I don't have homework for tomorrow"

His friends laughed and elbowed him, he shooed them and grinned at me.

"That'd be great"

I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch something, to crawl in a hole and die, but I couldn't. Past-Summer felt bold that day, she thought the world was hers because she had done it with Kyle, but things weren't like that.

"I had fun last night" I told him.

That's when he raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? You went to Homecoming? What's your name? I don't think I saw you"

_You, son of a mother..._

Now I was beyond pissed off with myself, because I had been so stupid. I had actually _cried _when he had said that. Instead of kicking his groin or something.

But, hey, I could do that now, right? I raised my knee and he bent over, covering his ejem parts. "Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!" Kyle asked angrily, glaring at me.

What was I supposed to tell him? Because he forgot me? And how was that his fault? It wasn't. It was mine.

I barely registered the fact that now I could change the memory -I hadn't kicked him in real life -It was a memory, right? Or not? My head was a mess, I didn't understand anything.

I glanced around. I was in high-school not in the Faery world...So that had been a dream? I couldn't remember. There was a mist covering my mind and I felt something was missing.

_Is this real?_


	20. Chapter 19

**Kierran**

I knew something was definetely wrong when Summer started talking to someone I could not see. My surroundings changed, and instead of the dark and cold maze, I was back at the wyldwood.

_Illusion_ Summer was still beside me, but she was experiencing her own illusion, and it worried me not to know what was happening to her.

A hooded figure appeared, I couldn't see his face, but my instincts told me I better watch out, so I unsheathed my sword and took a fighting stance. Summer was obvlius to the danger ahead of us, she kept talking.

"She will die, Iron prince, and there's nothing you can do to change that" The figure sneered.

I shook my head.

"You refuse to see what is in front of you. Look at her" I didn't "Look at her! She will die tomorrow!"

I gritted my teeth "No, because I'll protect her!"

Summer turned to me then, a confused expression on her beautiful face. "Who are you talking to?"

It took all my self-control not to pull her to me and make sure she was there, real. She barely knew me, I had to do this the right way, so I just put my hands on her shoulders "No, Summer, who are _you _talking to?"

She told me what she was seeing and I just told her where I was. The figure didn't take his eyes off us.

I felt some of the weight lift from my shoulders when she told me she was talking to her mom, that didn't seem dangerous.

"Tell me, prince, how much longer will you keep fooling yourself?" He took a few steps forward "What will you do when she leaves you? You won't be able to do anything to save her" He glanced at Summer. She took off running and before I could do anything, she vanished.

_What the hell? _"DON'T LEAVE!" I yelled, but there was no point, she wasn't there. I glanced around, hoping that was just my mind playing tricks but with no luck.

Where was she? Where had she gone?

"See?" The creature hissed "You're useless"

I was ready to fight that thing and cut off its head.

He laughed "How can you expect to lead your people one day if you can't keep a single girl safe?

Dude, that was a low blow.

"She trusted you, everyone trusted you to find the way out, but you didn't"

Against my nature, I closed my eyes, pushing the voice inside of my head that told me to fight, aside. _This isn't real! It's just an illusion, remember? You forgot about that! _

Summer's voice broke the silence "Kierran, I'm here"

"You won't leave?" I didn't care about looking weak right now. As a faery prince, I could never, ever, let someone see my letting my guard down, but it left me amazed how Summer had changed that. She made me feel more... human, normal. I wondered if this was how Father had felt when he met Mother.

"No, I won't"

Then, her lips where on mine, giving me their calm and making me relax. She broke the kiss first, but I wasn't ready to let her go.

I rested my chin on her head and kissed her there. "That wasn't nice" And that was a huge understatement. Telling her the whole thing would only make her nervous, and now, more than ever, I needed her to have faith.

Summer wanted to continue talking to her Mom, so she dragged me along with her through what she thought were streets, but for me, they were just paths of the maze.

Suddenly, she froze, I was about to ask her what was wrong but she wasn't looking at me. _Oh damn._

Now it was her. I was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of test both of us had to pass.

She kept talking and walking, and I followed her. Something interesting was that she never crashed against the walls or tripped over rocks, so I guessed the layout of the illusion had to be designed according to the maze.

I was worried. In my illusion, I had been about to lose it, for a brief moment, I had thought it was real. What if Summer was forgetting that too?

The answer was obvious, and it filled me with panic. She would stay trapped in her mind.


	21. Chapter 20

**D=**

* * *

_Kierran_

The name came into my mind, breaking through the mist clouding me. No, I had already lived this. This wasn't real.

The scene before me was blurry again, I leaned against the lockers for support and closed my eyes, trying to remember from the beginning.

_My name's Summer _

_My father is Robin Goodfellow, he's a faery._

_My Mom is a human, and she died._

_I went to the Nevernever and I was poisoned, Grim showed up and told us there was an antidote._

_Kierran is helping me, he's real, and he's around somewhere. He hasn't left me._

I pried my eyes open and I swear I had never felt so happy in my life to be in a cave than in that moment. I inhaled sharply and fell to my knees with my head spinning and coughing.

"Summer?" Kierran gently gathered me in his arms "It'll be okay" He whispered soothingly "You looked through the glamour and now you're safe"

What had just happened? How could I have forgotten him?

"I know, I know" I gripped his shirt tightly, trying to organize my thoughts. _This is the real world. That was just an illusion._

"You made it, Summer" I frowned at him, confused. "You led us to the way out of this thing"

Glancing around, I got a glimpse of light ahead, and knew that was our exit. The smile in Kierran's face gave me a sense of triumph and I smiled too.

But then my heart sank. We had found it, we would get the tear, and then... I'd have to die.

Kierran helped me up and we headed towards the exit, wary of what we might find.

The light grew brighter as we approached the end of the cave. Squinting, I could make out trees and lots of vegetation.

"It was about time" An irritating voice purred.

I blinked several times and grinned when I saw Grim and my father safe in front of us. There was someone else there too, he stepped forward.

"My name is Arthan" He spoke with a deep voice that had almost a British accent to it. It was familiar "The cait sith already told me why you're here. I hope you didn't have many problems with my maze"

_Click_

"It was you!" I was relieved I wasn't insane "The one I heard in my head. You helped us"

He fixed his brown gaze on me "Yes, I did"

Grim huffed "Humans have this annoying habit of stating the obvious"

Arthan turned around and walked towards a tree that looked exactly like the one on the other side of the cave "I know you're here for the tear, which I've already given to the cat. The antidote is ready"

Now? I looked at my Dad, who had been quiet during the whole time, and looking at him almost brought tears to my eyes. He wasn't grinning and he wasn't looking at me. In that instant I just knew Grim had told him everything, and even though I had planned to tell him myself, I was a bit relieved. And that made me downright coward.

"Dad" He turned to me then, his eyes glistened with tears, and it broke my heart to see him like that. I ran towards him and hugged him as if my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, Summer. I wish... I wish things had been different. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that contract" His words came out muffled.

"It's not your fault Dad, don't say that" I smiled weakly at him.

"What's happening?" Kierran asked from behind. I closed my eyes. Now I'd have to face him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him when... the time comes" Dad whispered, his voice breaking at the end.

"Thanks"

I pulled away from Dad and looked at Grim and Arthan.

"Can I talk to him in private, please?"

Grim vanished and Arthan walked away. Dad just wiped his eyes and mumbled something, leaving us alone.

Kierran frowned "Summer, tell me what's going on. I don't understand anything"

I stared into his mesmerazing blue eyes and braced myself. "The tree, is special. It also holds power, a power that is necessary for the world to keep spinning"

He took a few steps forward "Okaay"

"But the tree was also poisoned, and we have to save it. There's only enough antidote for one"

His eyes widened when he finally got it. Kierran shook his head. "No, no, no _No_" He gripped my shoulders "You won't!"

How could I make him understand that this was the only way? I didn't want to do it, but it was the right thing to do. "Don't you see? We don't have any choice. This is bigger than any of us. I can trasfer my energy to the tree. My body will die, but... at least everything will be good for you all"

And now I sounded like a freaking martyr.

Kierran's hands moved to cradle my face and rested his forehead against mine "Please don't, don't do it. We can find another way."

I shook my head. "There's no time. This is the last day. I would never be able to live with myself knowing I could've done something to help you and I didn't. Besides, wasn't this the point? Saving the Nevernever?"

He stumbled back "Yes! BUT NOT LIKE THIS! I never told you to sacrifice yourself like this!"

"I didn't choose this! I have no choice! What am I supposed to do?"

"You could stay with me" He stared at me, breathing heavily.

"What would happen with Meghan, and Ash, and the Courts...? How would we be together if the Nevernever doesn't exist?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. I knew I had hit a soft spot, with his parents, but he needed to see that as much as I wanted to ran away with him saying _screw the Courts, _we couldn't.

"Ready?" Arthan asked out of nowhere.

I nodded. If we continued this, maybe he would end up convincing me.

Kierran unsheathed his sword and was about to lunge at Arthan when Dad tackled him, pinning him to the ground. I had no idea how he could do it, when inside, he wanted to stop the whole thing too.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS, SUMMER!"

Arthan had a little flask in his hand and he poured its content at the base of the tree. There went the antidote.

"Why there are two trees of life?" I pointed to the sick tree.

Grim appeared next to me "It's the same tree, but... in a different dimension, you would call it"

"Ahhh" That was my only answer. I knew I should be sad, but I'd never felt more alive. I was helping others, and I wouldn't be useless anymore.

Kierran kept struggling with Dad, but Dad had the upper hand and didn't let him move. After giving the antidote to the tree, Arthan came in front of me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now, you'll transfer your energy to the tree, you might pass out and in a couple of minutes, without your vital energy, your body will stop working"

Before, I hadn't been sure of how to do the energy-trasfer thing, but now the knowledge flowed through me, and I knew the source. Arthan. I looked at him gratefully and knelt next to the already healed tree.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU TOUCH HER!"

I glanced back at Kierran one last time. Dad had put branches around his wrists and ankles with Summer glamour, anchoring him. Kierran also could use his glamour but Dad was an old faery, more powerful.

"I'm sorry, Kierran. I hope you can forgive me" Watching him like that, was too much. Tears gathered in my eyes and began streaming down my face. We had just started to know each other, there were so much things I wanted to do. And I couldn't even go to him and give him a proper goodbye, I didn't trust myself to do this if I did.

"Please, Summer..." He sounded defeated, holding on to the last straw of hope.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, pressing my hand to the trunk of the tree. I allowed my energy, my essence to leave me. I felt it coursing though me, at first reluctant to go, then, realizing my body was damaged, it started flowing through my arm, towards the tree.

I peeked, because I was human, and I knew I wouldn't seem him again, but I instantly regretted it.

There were no words to describe the agony that I saw in Kierran's eyes as he screamed and screamed for me to stop killing myself.

I didn't have a chance to say anything, because next thing I knew, everything was darkness.

* * *

**Not the end guys! =D Two more chapters I think**


	22. Chapter 21

I opened my eyes, and instead of the white light I expected to see, I found a swamp.

My body felt weird, as if I wasn't truly there. The sun was setting and it casted an eerie shadow over the water and plants.

_Where is everyone? What happened with Kierran, Dad and Grim?_

My feet were bare, but the ground felt soft and even though it was kind of a creepy place, it was also beautiful.

There was a lady sitting by a rock and my insides churned when I recognized her from when I was a kid.

"Mother Earth?" I called hesitantly.

The old woman turned to me and smiled "Come here, child, I see you've accepted your fate pretty well"

I frowned walking towards her "So, I'm really dead"

She tilted her head to a side, appearing to think about it. "I wouldn't say that. You just passed out for a while, the tree is still draining you, but you will in a few minutes"

"Oh, so what are we doing here?"

Her wrinkled face showed amusement "This is your mind, I came her to talk to you"

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I don't think so. Your time has come"

I blinked "Am I going to die now?"

She shook her head "Not at all, my dear. Totally the opposite. You've proved yourself worthy of the gift of life"

A light breeze stirred my hair, and for some reason, it gave me goosebumps.

"I don't understand, didn't I have to die?"

"You had to prove you were willing to do it in order to save others. You do remember when I marked you, right?"

I vaguely remembered that, and I didn't know anything about marking. Mother Earth must have sensed my complete confusion because she straightened her spine and sighed.

"Every generation, a new protector of life must be chosen. I chose you, as my predecesor chose me. And you've proven you're ready for the responsability"

"So, all of this... was just a test?"

"A confirmation of sorts. Arthan didn't believe you were ready"

My mouth hung open "Arthan? He's in this too?"

She nodded

"Wait, so I'll become Mother Earth now? How? What will happen to you? Why me?" I was seriously freaking out, this might be too much.

The woman got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, you'll be Mother Earth now, and as to why I chose you... You're especial, and soon you'll discover why, your turn will come."

"But why can't you continue being her, why do you have to pass the responsability to me? Aren't you a faery?"

She smiled "No, my dear. I'm a human, and my human years are coming to an end, as everything in life does"

She? Die? The concept was foreign. I mean, this was Mother Earth we were talking about. And what about me? Would I develop a sudden desire to run around naked just to enjoy nature, and crap like that? o0

"I made decision to dedicate to my duties full-time, you can watch over things from the Nevernever if that's what you want"

I gulped. This was too much information.

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over me. I would live. And that was kind of a good thing.

"I'll be alive" I mused aloud.

"Indeed" She looked at me with tender eyes and took my hand "You're a brave young lady, I wish you the best for your life"

Pure, raw energy seeped through me, making me almost dizzy. The breeze increased it's strenght, threatening to make me fall down in any moment.

My hand was now empty, and the woman had vanished, but the wind kept blowing. I ducked and closed my eyes tightly.

* * *

"She blinked! I think she's awake!" A female voice squealed.

"You already gave her the antidote, right?" Someone else asked.

I must have missed the reply because I just couldn't focus enough. I gave up trying to eavesdrop them and shut my mind again.

* * *

My hand felt warm. My eyelids seemed to be cooperating now, so I lifted them carefully, analyzing the room I was in.

The walls were beige and fancy-looking, the door was in the one opposite from me and made of wood. There was little furniture, just a set of sofas located on one side of the bedroom and the large bed I was lying in.

Finally, I looked at my sides. My heart skipped a beat when I took in the person whose head rested on my hand. I would've recognized that hair anywhere.

He had pulled a chair next to my bed and had fallen asleep there. My other hand ached to touch his face and wake him, stare into his eyes, see him smile. But he looked tired... I wanted him to have some rest.

I was the new Mother Earth, after all.

It surprised me that I could remember every detail of talking to uhhh the previous one. As if it hadn't happened in my head or whatever. So, what now? I definetely wasn't going to start running around naked. o0

"Hmmm, why are you smiling?" A sleepy voice asked.

I raised my hand and ran it along his cheek "Becasue I'm happy"

Kierran leaned against my touch and kissed my palm "So am I"

Memories of the minutes before I passed out next to the tree came crashing at me. A broken Kierran on the floor, unabla to stop me. Oh God, why he didn't hate me?

Tears rushed to my eyes and sat up "Kierran, I'm sorry. I t was something I had to do. You don't know how much it killed me to see you like that, really, please...-"

He placed a finger to my lips "Shhhh" He sighed "I... I am sorry. I should have understood and not make everything even harder"

"You are the most amazing person I've ever known"

He flashed me a lopsided grin "Yeah, I know it"

I shook my head scooting aside "Come here"

Kierran was hesitant at first but then crawled in carefully. I lied my head on his hard chest and with a hand on my hip, he pulled me closer.

"Would you fill me in? How long have I been out? Where are we?" I asked him.

"Hmmm I think four days. After what happened, Mother Earth showed up, she gave a bottle of antidote to Arthan and then knelt beside you and stayed like that for about twenty minutes, then she stood up, said you knew what to do and then poofed. We are at Arthan's house"

I moved so that I could look at him, raising an eyebrow "Poofed? Wow, I see your vocabulary has improved"

He kissed the corner of my mouth, teasing me "I had the best teacher"

Laughing, I pulled his mouth to mine, wanting more. He deepened the kiss, our tongues tangling and exploring.

Somehow, he was now above me, and I couldn't believe I had been so stupid to think I would've been able to move on without him, even dead._  
_

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and a deep groan echoed in his throat, tempting me to do more.

"Damn, Summer" Kierran separated his mouth, just a bit.

Smiling, I started kissing his neck "Nuh uh, I need my fill, faery boy"

"You're making me lose it" He whispered, nibbling my earlobe.

Someone cleared his throat

"If you're done here, there are matters we need to discuss"

Kierran looked over his shoulder "We are coming. Privacy, father?"

"Hurry"

The door closed behind him with a soft thud.

* * *

Ash and Meghan just wanted to know what had happened. Grim had told them where we were and then they came as soon as they could. They were both glad I was okay.

Dad hadn't stopped smiling since he saw me on my feet again.

They all exchanged a few worried gances when they saw Kierran's and mine joined hands but didn't make any comments. We all agreed that Meghan would take care of dealing with the other Nevernever rulers about the journey.

Meghan told me that indeed, it had been some iron fey that sill didn't like the other courts and thought that by killing me, they would be the only remaining fey, but they had been very wrong thinking just the Winter and Summer Courts would've been affected if I had died. They had been already dealt with, though.

It ended quickly and we retired to our provisional rooms.

Kierran scratched his jaw nervously. "Summer?"

"Hmm?"

"What...? What are you planning to do now?"

Now? Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I didn't want to return to the Mortal Realm, that wasn't my home anymore. I had some ideas but... Kierran and I were just starting to get to know each other... What if he thought I was going too fast or something?

I sighed "I want to be with you Kierran, if you'll have me" That was the thing I was definetely certain about.

Kierran moved in a blur an caught me in his arms, spinning me around "You can be damn sure I will"

* * *

**Aha! What do you think? **

**Yeah I know it's a little weird, her being Mother Earth, haha, but STILL NOT THE END *grinning devishly***


	23. The End

I smiled with my eyes closed. Soon we'd have to wake up but not right now, after the night we had had... I couldn't stop the goofy grin that made its way to my face.

Strong arms tightened around me "I know you're awake, slepping beauty"

My back was pressed against his chest and I could feel his breath on the back of neck, making me shiver.

"Uh huh, and how long have _you _been awake?"

He kissed my bare shoulder. "Long enough. You were talking in your sleep"

I buried my face in the pillow and groaned "Not again!"

Mom used to tease me about that when I was younger, she said that even when I was asleep I couldn't stop talking.

Kierran chuckled and caressed my arm "It was enlightening, really"

I turned my face and looked at him for the first time since last night. Surprisingly, he looked a little nervous, and was watching my reaction carefully. I realized I didn't care what he had hear. He was my _husband _now. This was my first day as his wife, the first of many, and each of them would start something like this. It was inevitable that he would hear me talking in my sleep sometimes. And it was okay, because we were _married,_ I could trust him.

Shaking my head, I laughed "I won't ask"

Kierran kissed the tip of my nose "And I won't tell you" He grinned and got up, getting dressed.

"Okay, Prince Kierran, as you wish" I replied lying back again.

He sighed "Princess Summer..."

I took a deep breath. A conversation I had had with Grimalkin yesterday resurfacing in my mind. Somehow, I found the strenght to talk.

"Kierran, I want you to be my knight"

He stilled while putting on his shirt and rounded the bed to come by my side "Do you know what it entails, Summer?"

I nodded and sat up, pulling the covers with me. Kierran rounded the bed and knelt in front of me. It reminded me of the day he proposed, but it was different at the same time, more meanigful and intimate.

After all he had done to protect me, how could I not ask him? I trusted him with my life. Now that I was a princess, even though without royal blood, I could do this.

"You know I'd give my life to protect you" He said as if reading my thoughts "You will have all of me, my heart being the first thing"

He looked at me in the eye, smiling slightly, assesing me and then his expression turned solemn.

"My name is Kierran' averirk Raviron, first son of the Iron Court...Let it be known-from this day forth, I vow to protect Summer Goodfellow, my wife, Daughter of Robin Goodfellow , with my sword, my honor, and my life" I shivered at the passion in those words, taking in their trueness. "Her desires are mine. Her wishes are mine. Should even the world stand against her, my blade will be at her side. And should it fail to protect her, let my own existence be forfeit. This I swear, on my honor, my True Name, and my life."

He smiled at me then and took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles "I love you, Summer"

I smiled back, throwing my arms around him "And I love you too"

_"You're especial, and soon you'll discover why, your turn will come..."_

The mysterious voice of Mother Earth echoed in my head but, suddenly, they weren't that hard to decipher. I knew exactly what she had been hinting at now.

I grinned.

* * *

_I was looking at the ceiling of the guest room of the Iron castle, I was tired and worn out from walking all day in the wyldwood. Slowly, my eyelids gre heavier and I dreamed._

_ "I know you're awake, slepping beauty"_

_..._

* * *

**A MILLION THANKS TO YOU ALL THAT READ THIS!**_  
_

**THANKS TO:**

**Unicorn777**

**c.a.s1404**

**Alex Grimm**

**Thesewordsspeak**

**phreephree**

**Daughter of the Moon Goddess**

**Doddle queen**

**NightSand**

**She-Wolf**

**FallenSpringPrincess**

**and all the guests too!**

**VERY VERY ESPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**BLOOD BOND =D**

**NINJA PRINCESS =D**

**NAYNAY =D**

**THE BEST SLYTHERCLAW =D**

**AND HAPPY FLOWERS =D**


End file.
